


mark of love

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Donghyuck enjoys marking Sicheng up, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Sicheng enjoys getting marked up, honestly this has no plot it's just two boys making out, sicheng is whipped, they kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: sicheng wants to show donghyuck just how much he missed him
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	mark of love

“Did you know that you shouldn’t ignore babies or they will die? Why are you ignoring me?” 

The whining of his boyfriend snapped Sicheng out of his post exam daze. He turned to see Donghyuck standing over him with an intense pout taking over his features. Sicheng smiled while reaching a hand up to run through his hair and stretch. He had just finished his final exam for the semester and now he was ready to sleep for 24 straight hours but Donghyuck apparently had other plans.

“Are you still ignoring me?” Donghyuck all but screeched while still pouting. 

“Baby. Angel. My love. My sunshine. My brain is literally mush right now. It’s not that I’m ignoring you, it’s the fact that my brain quite literally can’t form any comprehensible thought right now.” Sicheng said as he reached a hand out to pull Donghyuck closer towards him on the couch.

He kept pulling until eventually Donghyuck ended curled up on his lap. He sighed happily as he squeezed Donghyuck closer. The happy sigh that Donghyuck let out caused Sicheng to giggle. He wasn't the only one that wanted or needed this cuddle and that made it all the more better.

“How was your test?” Donghyuck whispered while nuzzling his nose into Sicheng’s neck. 

Sicheng hummed while playing with the younger man’s hair, “I think it went well. I hope it went well, I sacrificed my brain for that.”

“I’m sure you did amazing. My boy is the smartest person in the world!” Donghyuck was still nuzzled up against Sicheng’s neck and Sicheng couldn’t help but giggle as his boyfriend’s lips brushed his neck. 

The two sat on the sofa silently for a couple more minutes, with Donghyuck cuddled up against his boyfriend’s chest and Sicheng running his hand through the younger's hair. He knew that he had been neglecting his boyfriend for the best couple weeks and he was extremely apologetic of that fact. 

Their relationship had a rough start, with Donghyuck being overly affectionate and Sicheng not knowing how to give affection, it caused a lot of arguments and miscommunication early on. Their relationship had almost ended before it had begun and because of that Sicheng is very careful to always let Donghyuck know just how much he loves him. He knows how insecure Donghyuck can get and he hates that he might have been the cause of any insecurity in the past couple weeks. Sicheng quickly stops running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair and stares down at him intensely. When Donghyuck doesn’t raise his head, Sicheng sighs while leaving pecks on the hand that he had been holding.

“My love?” He tries while jostling the younger to see if he was awake. 

“Yeah?” Donghyuck asked, finally lifting his head from the sanctuary of Sicheng’s neck.

“You know I love you right?” Sicheng was whispering. He didn’t want Donghyuck to get embarrassed with what he was asking, so he was taking the gentle approach.

“Of course I do! You remind me of it everyday.” Donghyuck said, smiling. 

“Did I ignore your love at all over the past two weeks?” Sicheng asked with a head tilt. 

“Oh that! Hyung, you were busy. I’m not going to blame you for not giving me as much attention as you usually do.” Donghyuck shook his head while still smiling. Sicheng could see that Donghyuck was fine and happy but he still couldn’t shake the guilty feeling. He had to make sure that Donghyuck knew just how much Sicheng loved him.

He raises his hand to cup his boyfriend’s face and ghosts his thumb over Donghyuck’s cheekbones. He watches in awe as Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut and he leans into Sicheng’s palm. He watches his eyelashes dance across his cheeks. He just sits and admires as Donghyuck basks in his attention. He is totally and completely in love. 

“You, my dear, are the definition of exquisite.” Sicheng whispers into the still air of their living room. 

Donghyuck allows his eyes to open and meet Sicheng’s, and all Sicheng can see is the love that flows out of them. All that love and it’s all for him. Just him. He is the luckiest man on this fucking planet. 

“You spoil me.” Donghyuck leans in and nudges his nose against Sicheng’s and Sicheng can’t help leaning in further to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. He smiles against Donghyuck’s lips when the younger lets out a gasp in surprise at the sudden kiss. 

This is Sicheng’s definition of paradise; sitting on the couch in their shared apartment just lazily making out. He wouldn’t change it for the world. He wouldn’t change a single thing. 

Pulling away, Sicheng is struck by Donghyuck’s beauty all over again. He reaches his hand up to brush Donghyuck’s hair away from his forehead and smiles as Donghyuck bites his lip and looks down on him. 

“I like it when you sit on my lap.” Sicheng is laying it on thick and he’s well aware, but he has two weeks of loving to make up for and if that means being cheesy as hell and saying things that he normally wouldn’t say then so be it. He would do anything for Donghyuck. He would scream it to the world. He is absolutely in love with Donghyuck Lee. 

“I like sitting in your lap.” Donghyuck whispers shyly while avoiding eye contact. Sicheng doesn’t get him flustered often. This is a fun site. 

“Do you?” Sicheng let's one of his hands ghost down Donghyuck’s side and land on his thigh where he decides to rest it, letting it squeeze the younger’s thigh once before stilling. He giggles at Donghyuck’s jump from the sudden pressure on his thigh. 

“Of course I do, hyung.” Donghyuck drops his head to Sicheng’s neck and Sicheng smiles at the lazy kisses that are beginning to be left there. 

He begins to massage Donghyuck’s thigh and tilts his head slightly so that he can give his boyfriend better access to his neck. This was originally supposed to be about Donghyuck and making him feel loved but Sicheng wasn’t going to deny the opportunity of feeling his lover's mouth on his neck. He enjoyed getting marked up. They discovered this on accident when Donghyuck left an extremely visible hickey on Sicheng’s neck and instead of freaking out, Sicheng just gestured to the other side of his neck and asked for a matching one. Him liking hickeys is good for Donghyuck who enjoys marking up whoever he is with. 

He lets his head fall back and rest on the back of the sofa and helps Donghyuck reposition so that he can have better access to his whole neck. He closes his eyes and enjoys the gentle hum against his neck. He lazily listens to Donghyuck suck on any available spot on his neck and he can’t help but smile. 

“Having fun, bug?” Sicheng says with a bright laugh. 

Donghyuck pulls away for just a second to smile down at Sicheng. Sicheng admires the saliva coating his lips and the sparkle in his eyes.

“Of course I’m having fun. I’m with  _ you.” _ Donghyuck emphasizes the point by quickly kissing Sicheng’s lips just to pull away and continue painting on his canvas. Sicheng can’t help the content sigh that escapes past his lips and he shuts his eyes once again to just enjoy the attention. 

Donghyuck wasn't the only one that had been missing out on love. This exam had taken two weeks to prepare for and Sicheng had locked himself up in the library at any time he could, meaning he came home long after Donghyuck had gone to bed. He had missed the love and attention that came with being around Donghyuck. He had missed Donghyuck. Having him on his lap kissing at his neck while he held the younger’s hips was just the thing that Sicheng needed. 

“I’m having fun too.” Sicheng could hear how blissful his voice sounded and he flushed in embarrassment. Of course he was enjoying Donghyuck marking him up but he didn’t realize he had been enjoying it that much. 

“Baby, you’re flustered.” Donghyuck mumbles into his neck and Sicheng feels it vibrate through his whole body. 

“You do tend to have that effect on me, Hyuckie.” Sicheng is whispering, hoping that it hides just how much he is loving the situation that they are in. 

“Let’s go to bed, and I’ll show you just how much I missed you.” Donghyuck had pulled away and was now looking down at Sicheng. His lips lifted up in a smile when Sicheng nodded way to eagerly.

Sicheng wasn’t embarrassed by how much he wanted his boyfriend. He was in love with him after all. He knew that Donghyuck wasn’t embarrassed by how much he wanted Sicheng so it was only fair that Sicheng wasn’t embarrassed either. 

“Lead the way.” Sicheng whispers while lightly tapping the younger’s bum to get him off of his lap. Donghyuck stands quickly and holds his hand out for Sicheng to take. Sicheng takes the hand and allows himself to be pulled up and he’s instantly reminded of how he’s taller than Donghyuck and he can’t help but grin. 

He loved Donghyuck. He loved Donghyuck so much. 

“You’re smiling.” Donghyuck observes while dragging him along and walking backwards. 

“Of course, I’m smiling. I’m with  _ you.”  _ Sicheng emphasizes before surging forward to kiss the younger and push him the rest of the way into their room. 

He pushes Donghyuck onto the bed and crawls up onto his lap, quickly flipping the positions they were in earlier. He watches as Donghyuck smirks and runs his hands along the legs that are on either side of his lap. 

“I forgot how much I liked the view of you on my lap.” Donghyuck smiles while surging up to lock their lips and Sicheng sighs in happiness. 

This is the best life he could ask for and he wouldn’t change it for anything, better or worse. He was happy and in love, and that’s all that matters. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly some of the fluffiest shit that i have ever written... thank you for reading!!
> 
> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
